A Knight and His Queen
by oh-tangled
Summary: "Riven, do you love me?" Riven looked at me, baffled with my words. "Pardon me my Queen, but did you just ask if I love you?" He looked at me, searching for sincerity in my words. I nodded my head. He was taken aback for a few seconds before answering "Why, yes, my Queen. I am your knight after all." AU


**This story is dedicated to my amazing friend winkwinkmika. I just want to thank her for helping me fix the errors in this story and for motivating me to continue this fic. If it wasn't for her, this story wouldn't be in this site. **

**USUAL DISCLAIMER APPLIES.**

_The Heat. The Pain._

I can feel the heat of the fire. My heart clenched in pain as the thought of being burnt alive processed in my mind.

_Sadness. Anger. Heartbroken._

It was sad how I got in to this situation. I'm angry it was the reason why. It breaks my heart to think that it was all because of love. All because of a stupid emotion called love. I never meant to love him. He was my champion, my knight in shining armor. He's my one true love. He's MY Riven.

I looked down, ashamed. They have tied me up in a stake. They were burning me alive. I felt like I was a witch.

_How could Valtor, King of Magix, approve to this?_

I guess I did deserve this. I was his queen and I was supposed to love him and we were supposed to rule over Magix. Together. But one day he appointed Riven, Sir Riven of Xalios, as my knight. Then it happened. _Love happened._

A tear trickled down my cheek. The sounds of people taunting me stung.

_Adulteress! Mistress! Dirty! Cheater!_

Their harsh words hurt. It felt like a hundred arrows were piercing through my whole body. I wanted to shout out for Riven to come and save me. I wanted to, but I couldn't. It'll be too selfish of me to bring Riven in to this again. He was an honored knight and had a great future ahead of him here in Magix. It was my entire fault. If my heart was made of stone, I wouldn't have felt something for him!

It was supposed to be a magical night when I confessed my love to him. We were supposed to elope, run away together, be happy, and have a family! I wanted my happy ending. I wanted mine and Riven's happy ending.

* * *

_***flashback***_

The night was cool and the stars shone brightly. I hear my dress swishing as I hurriedly tiptoed to Riven's chamber. I lowered the hood of my robe as I paused for a while, scanning my surroundings. A few rooms in the castle were lit. Up ahead, I saw the wooden door to Riven's chambers, moonlight shining over it as if it was calling me to open it. I hurried my pace but still was careful not to be heard. Finally, I reached my destination and slowly, I knocked.

"Riven, it's me, your Muse!" I whispered a little loudly for him to hear me.

I waited for a few seconds until Riven opened the door. He was looking at me like he saw some hidden treasure. He looked at the sides to see if someone was there. Then he directed a smile towards me._ To me alone and no one else_. Heat radiated from my face as a slight blush crept up.

"May I come in?" I inquired.

"Come in, my Queen, please," Riven said while he ushered me in.

I put my hood down and looked at him. He was still dressed in his armor, looking dashing with his spiked up magenta hair, beautiful amethyst eyes, broad chest and muscled stature.

"Did I disturb you, my knight?"

Riven quickly shook his head and said "No, my Queen. If you don't mind me asking, but why are you here at my chambers at this ungodly hour? People could be so malicious."

I looked down to the floor, I knew what I was going to do was risky but I had to do it. I have to tell him my feelings.

"Riven, do you love me?"

Riven looked at me, baffled with my words.

"Pardon me my Queen, but did you just ask if I _love_ you?" He looked at me, searching for sincerity in my words.

I nodded my head. He was taken aback for a few seconds before answering "Why, yes, my Queen. I am your knight after all."

I looked down, disappointed with his answer. "I meant, do you love me the way I—," I paused, having an internal battle inside my head but decided to give in to my heart's desire, "love you?" Quickly, I looked down, my face red as I waited for his answer.

I heard some movement from Riven and before I knew it, I was enveloped in his muscular arms and chest. I looked up and saw him looking at me with pure love and adoration. I stroked his cheek and asked, "Is that a yes, my knight?"

Slowly leaning in, Riven closed the gap between us and his lips touched mine.

_***end of flashback***_

* * *

"Argh!" I cried out in pain.

The fire was slowly eating me alive. Sweat was dripping from my forehead, arms, and legs. _Was it sweat? Or am I melting?_ A few more sobs escaped my throat. _Is this really the end of me? Is this how my story is supposed to end?_

When I was a child, I would dream of the perfect knight. Handsome, dashing, strong, brave, and someone who'd sweep me off my feet. There are reasons why dreams are called "dreams". The thought of being burnt alive never crossed my mind. I mean, what child would think of that?

My cry of pain reverberated around the town as soon as I felt the sting from the rocks thrown at me. It was inhumane- something no one should experience. Smoke burnt my lungs as I found it harder to breathe. My eyes began to water as the smoke stung my eyes. Tears escaped my dark blue eyes, but each one of them evaporated before it could fall. The skies were gray with a mix of red as if Mother Earth reflected what I felt. Blood mixed with sweat trickled down my forehead, stinging my left eye.

Slowly closing my eyes, I imagined my knight galloping across kingdoms to come and get me.

_Oh, Riven._

The rough sensation of the ropes that bound me burnt my skin. My stomach dropped as the feeling of nausea hit me. I tried holding it back but it was too late. Contents of my last meal spewed out of mouth as I pathetically hung my head down, coughing it all up. The sticky substance of vomit mixed with my blood and saliva trailed down my chin.

"And you dare call yourself a queen when you're nothing but just someone the king uses to warm his bed!"

The villager's consistent insults were a slap on the face, each one hitting harder than the one before. I couldn't do anything but let out breathy and choppy sobs. They have stripped everything away from me: my crown, my pride, my dignity, and _my_ Riven.

If I was given one last wish, it would be for Riven. Riven would be in some place far away and safe. The image of Riven's head separated from his body had me quickly push down the crawling monster that churned in my stomach.

"Oh merciful Father, may your shield of light protect my knight from-"

**_"Musa!"_**

My prayers were cut short when I heard a familiar warm voice call my name. I shot my head up and scanned the horizon. A figure with unmistakable spiky magenta hair could be seen riding his noble steed. Could it really be him?

Riven.

_It was him._

Uncontrollable tears rolled down my checks as I forgot about the flames that scorched my skin. An eye crinkling smile appeared on my face when I saw him.

Riven, my valiant knight was physically here and bravely clashing swords with the castle guards to save me from this burning hell. My knight, my savior, my protector of my beating heart, the only king of my life is here. I belong to him just as he belongs to me.

_Then everything went black._

* * *

The sound of the bustling town woke me up. Goosebumps appeared on my body when I felt the cold sting of the stone road. I was clad in a red, velvet robe. I tried to get up but a searing pain shook my being. My skin was charred with burns and decorated in bandages. My feet were sore and had boils that were smeared with some kind of ointment. For a minute, I tried gathering my thoughts but everything was a blank. I felt like I was surrounded by darkness and it was slowly sucking me in. I couldn't remember _anything! _I flinched as a scary thought crossed my mind. **_Who am I?_**

I felt the prickling tears that were threatening to fall from my eyes. My bandaged hand rose up to wipe my tears away. A confused look was etched upon my face when the sensation of something silky burnt my cheeks instead.

It was a token.

A handkerchief.

The material was woven of the finest silk, something only a royal would have. Wondering how in the world I acquired something with so much worth left me baffled.

My state piqued a group of passing villagers who then crowded me. I quickly beat them to asking me questions when I frantically asked,

**_"Where am I?"_**

* * *

_"Take this handkerchief, my champion. This shall be a reminder of me. Promise your queen that you'll escape to continue living. Remember my love for you and we shall be together soon. Now go, before the guards see you!"_

**_end._**


End file.
